


Best Left Buried

by Jude81, Kendrene



Series: Wayhaught ABO series [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Non G!P smut also!, Oral Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second in the Wayhaught ABO series. You should read the first one, "Not So Typical" before reading this. </p><p>When their sister, Willa, whom Wynonna and Waverly thought long dead is found unexpectedly, life turns upside down for the Earp sisters. They have to face some dark memories and will need all the help they can get to come to terms with a new order of things. </p><p>Don't worry there is tons of Wayhaught in here. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I forgot to ask Kendrene what she wanted to call this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here is chapter one of the 2nd installment of our series. First of all, please welcome my good friend, twin (despite us being born an ocean apart, I am convinced we are twins), and co-author Kendrene! Kendrene is one of my favorite authors. She has a true gift for creating worlds and beautifully descriptive narratives, that I find myself constantly falling in love over and over again with her words. I was thrilled when she asked if she could play around in this series. I thought the better option would be for us to actually co-write the series, and I am very excited about it!! I hope you are excited as we are. Thank you for joining me, Twin. :)  
> -Jude
> 
> Jude is one of my favorite authors. I love the way she has with words and her world building skills, so when she asked me to beta Not So Typical, I was thrilled. I had been pestering her about writing together for some time, so you can imagine my excitement when she invited me to join her for a ride in Purgatory. For those of you that read my other stories, I am usually pretty angsty and dark, but she has managed to dig out the humor buried underneath, and I can't thank her enough for that. Hopefully, you will stick around at Shorty's with us for a while because we got plenty of stories for you.  
> Enjoy your ride!  
> -Kendrene
> 
> Final Note: This story takes place about 2-3 weeks after Not So Typical. Also important to note: Wayhaught haven't had sex since Waverly's heat. Seriously...if you haven't read Not So Typical yet, you really need to before reading this.

Wynonna leaned against the doorway with a sigh. She felt drained to the point it was hard standing up. Her body told her she should lay down and sleep. Her mind and her heart, perhaps, were an entirely different matter. She pressed a fist to her mouth, stifling a yawn then rubbed a hand on the back of her neck. 

Gus came up to her and both stared at the sleeping girl for a while.  Neither spoke. Words didn’t seem necessary, not that either were sure that any words would do this moment justice anyway. So they simply stood, almost shoulder to shoulder, quiet in each other’s space. 

Wynonna was glad they had taken Dolls up on his offer to sedate her for now. In the beginning her Alpha had growled at the suggestion. She had way too many memories of strangers with kind faces and firm hands holding her down. Wynonna had been drugged “for her own good” plenty of times. 

Watching the girl sleep face finally serene, made something inside her give, and she felt tears crest in her eyes. Wynonna sniffed and inhaled sharply to stop them from spilling out. 

The girl shifted, mumbling something.

The girl.

Her sister.

“Willa.” Her voice faltered. Christ, it was hard to even say her name.

Gus squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. “You know it’s her, Wynonna.” Her aunt kept her voice low, answering the unspoken question.

Wynonna wanted to believe that. She wanted her sister back. It meant she had not fucked up absolutely everything the night she killed her father. It meant she wasn’t the Heir, that the curse wasn’t hers to break. She was finally free, the burden was now Willa’s to bear.   

_Jeezus, don’t be fucking selfish Wynonna,_ she sneered at herself.

She leaned forward, nostrils flaring, and she closed her eyes taking in the girl’s scent as she had already done several times that night. Lou’s foul reek still hung around the girl - she grimaced when it burned her nose. 

She should stop thinking of her as “the girl”. This was Willa. Her sister. She had been her playmate, her confidant, her hero. She deserved better than this. 

Underneath the brimstone she caught a whiff of something else. Her tongue darted out, tasting the air and she took an involuntary step towards the couch. The memory of giggling girls lining up gummy bears in the barn flashed through her mind. 

“Let her rest,” Gus’ words stopped her before she could go any further, and she nodded weakly, shuffling back and into the kitchen. She needed a drink anyway, 

Reaching into the fridge she pulled out a cold beer and twisted the cap off. She took a long gulp, paused and then tilted her head back, emptying the bottle in one go. She went for a second. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Gus said, even though she knew it was useless. He niece was dealing like all Earps did - by getting wasted. Curtis would have been able to talk some sense into Wynonna perhaps - God knew all of the Earps had their quirks, but she was by far the wildest of the lot in Gus’ opinion. 

“It’s a great idea actually,” Waverly countered as she came downstairs. She held out a hand, and Wynonna slapped a closed bottle into her waiting palm. 

“So you gonna just drink yourself into a stupor?” Gus huffed and crossed her arms in disapproval, “what will happen when she wakes up and finds you sleeping in your own vomit?”

“That’s why you’re here,” Waverly almost snapped, before resolutely walking to the fridge and taking out all the remaining beers. She scooped up an armful and started for the front porch without a backwards glance. 

Wynonna and Gus exchanged a startled look, before the older Earp gathered the rest of the booze and hurried after her.

Outside the night was quiet and cold, so they sat on the front steps side by side, huddling under an old blanket. Waverly turned her head, pressing her nose into Wynonna’s shoulder and let the familiar mix of gunpowder and lavender tickle her nose. Sensing her distress her sister’s Alpha started rumbling quietly, deep inside her chest. 

Waverly smiled weakly, as the comfort of Wynonna’s strong presence wrapped around her. Her sister seeped under her skin. There was a quiet strength in her she had not known she’d missed until Wynonna had turned up in her room at Shorty’s. Waverly had told her plenty of times she had missed her, but she had a feeling Wynonna went along with words she really did not believe. 

She was scared. She had felt a growing sense of disquiet gnaw at her stomach since Willa had appeared in their lives again. When Wynonna had come back, raining retribution on the Revenants, it had been like the two of them were a team battling impossible odds. She had been the Starsky to Wynonna’s Hutch.    

Now Willa was back and Wynonna wasn’t the Heir anymore. Where did that leave Waverly exactly?

“It will be ok, Waves,” Wynonna clinked their bottles together to draw her attention. Waverly took a sip of her beer and shivered as the wind picked up. The night the Revenants had come for her father and Willa had been much like this one. Cold and moonless, until the demons had showed up with torches and stones had shattered all the windows. 

The wind howled louder across the empty yard, and she was thrown back through the years as Willa screamed, Revenants lifting her through a shattered window.

She wanted Dolls to hurry up with the damn DNA test. Deep down she hoped the girl inside was not their sister, even as something in her heart insisted she was.  

Her mouth opened and all the fear came spilling out.

“Sometimes I don’t feel like an Earp.”

Gentle fingers pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

“You are an Earp, Waves,” Wynonna opened another beer and swirled some around her mouth before continuing, “you are my sister.” She lowered her gaze, and wiped angrily at the tears that threatened to fountain out again.  

“I am sorry…” Wynonna stopped and tried to clear the lump in her throat. She failed and drowned it in more beer instead. “I wasn’t the best of sisters.”

“At least you always remembered my birthday,” Waverly smiled up at her and patted her arm gently, “even when you were in juvie.”

They sat in silence for a while, lost in different recollections, then Wynonna elbowed her sister with a sudden smirk.

“Remember that time I made you a cake?”

“Oh God,” Waverly spluttered, beer dripping down her chin, “don’t remind me of the mudcake.”

Wynonna punched her shoulder playfully, faking outrage, “you ate it!” there was the beginning of a slur in her voice as she jabbed a finger in Waverly’s chest for emphasis. 

“I was sick for a  _ week _ !” But Wynonna’s laughter was infectious, and Waverly could not help being dragged along. 

“It’s the thought that counts!” They collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles, as Wynonna wheezed the words out, shoulders heaving uncontrollably. Just as they were regaining their breath, clumsy hands spilled some beer and it set them off again.  

“Yeah, dad didn’t think it counted for much when I threw up on his favorite ratty chair.” 

Waverly chuckled, but it caught wetly in her throat, “God his face turned bright red.” She sniffled and wiped her nose on the blanket before continuing, “he was sitting there, drinking himself into a stupor as alway, and I felt so sick…” she grimaced with the memory. The cake had been the most disgusting thing she had ever put in her mouth. But Wynonna had been so proud of her creation, her little self had felt she had to eat it to the last crumb. Afterwards, cramps had tied a knot around her belly, and she had dragged herself to her father in utter misery. She had opened her mouth to tell him she felt sick, vomiting all over his shoes and the armchair instead.

“He took me to the barn and gave me a beating,” Waverly clamped her teeth together to stop the flow, but it was too late, “I never told him it was your cake that made me sick,” she screwed her eyes shut and swallowed hard, “I didn’t want him to beat you too.” 

“He what?” Wynonna tightened her hand about the beer she was holding to the point her fingers started to hurt.  She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to refrain from shattering the bottle in her hand. Oh God. She felt the bile rise in her throat, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. 

“Dad was a drunk fuck-up, Wynonna.” 

“Waves...he just...he was…” She swallowed thickly, unable to say anything else. 

“Stop it! You have idolized him because you killed him! It’s your guilt talking, Wynonna. You remember how mom used to cry late at night? You used to tell me she was just sad, until she took us to our secret place one day and I could see the bruises.”

Wynonna stared out across the yard, barely feeling the press of the open beer bottle against her lips. The beer was bitter on her tongue. 

_ “What’s that, mama?” She poked at her mother’s arm with a pudgy finger, and then looked up at her mother with wide, dark eyes. She felt anxious and didn’t know why, but her mother just bent down, gently caressing her cheeks with her fingertips.  _

_ “Nothing, little pup, you know mama is a little clumsy sometimes.” She smoothed hair back from a small forehead, leaned down and kissed a pert, little nose. “Now go on, my little pup. Go find Willa, I will be out in a moment.” _

_ She watched as Wynonna scampered off calling for Willa. She sat down heavily in her chair, letting her head fall into her hands for a brief moment. Her shoulders heaved, but only once. She straightened and looked in the mirror, smoothing her hair back from her face. She glanced down at her arm, wincing at the long, red welt that graced a pale forearm. Old, oblong bruises, once deep purple and black, but now faded to yellow, were scattered up and down her arm, and she cursed herself for forgetting to put on a long sleeve shirt. She bit her lip before getting up and going to her closet, digging out a long sleeved blouse despite the heat of the day. Some things never changed.  _

Wynonna could feel the salt pricking her eyes, and her lips twisted in a bitter smile. There had been many long sleeved blouses throughout her childhood. 

“Wynonna?” Wynonna shook herself from her daze, tearing her gaze from the past to look at Waverly. God Waverly had been so young, just a baby when their mother had left. Wynonna shoved the uneasy feeling away that maybe their mother hadn’t left of her own accord. 

“I wanted to protect you. I fucked up didn’t I?”  You were just so young, so small! And I was your big sister. I was supposed to take care of you!” She growled in agitation. Talking about feelings, dealing with intense emotions had never been her particular forte.  

“I was small, but I wasn’t stupid Wynonna.”

“You were never stupid.”

“Yeah? Tell that to everyone else in this one horse, hick town.”

“Waverly, no one here thinks you’re stupid. Hell! They know you’re probably the smartest person here in town!” Wynonna grunted and stabbed her fingers through her hair, grimacing when her long fingers caught on a few tangles. She really needed a haircut. She sighed this time. She’d never been particularly good at these types of talks. Uncle Curtis had been better equipped at it. He’d always been the one who’d understood Waverly better than anyone else. 

“Look, Waves, it’s just that…” she sighed again, taking a long swig of her beer, “it’s just that you’re an…” 

“Omega.” Waverly spit the word out even as it curdled on her tongue. She laughed again, and even Wynonna could smell the bitter edge to it. “Oh and let’s not forget that I’m an Earp.” 

“Hey!” Wynonna stared at her sister indignantly. “Maybe the Earps aren’t the richest, and aside from you, we aren’t the smartest, but we sure as hell are the toughest and the most loyal.” Wynonna chuckled sourly, “Hell, we’re just about the meanest,” she muttered under her breath before finally draining her beer bottle. She felt her head swim a little, and she set the bottle down. It tilted back against the rest of the bottles, clinking in silent solidarity with its fallen brothers. 

Wynonna shook her head. That was a lot of beer bottles, most drunk by her, and she could feel the alcohol now, the slow lassitude in her limbs as she straightened her back, and fumbled for her sister’s hand. “Hey, now. You are the bestest of the Omegas,” her voice slurred ever so slightly, and pinched her nose with her other hand trying to steady herself. “The truth is, Waves, you’re the best of the Earps. It’s gonna be you that redeems this family. You’re gonna give us a legacy to be proud of. Someday when people talk about the Earps, they’re gonna talk about Wyatt and you.” 

Wynonna nodded resolutely, believing every word down to her stringy, drunken core. She just hoped Waverly would believe it too. She turned and looked at her sister, “Nicole loves you.” 

Waverly burst into tears, shocked and mortified that she was suddenly crying so hard sitting on the porch with her sister. She felt disconnected, out of place, and very little made sense anymore. Willa was back, except, she didn’t really smell right; and Waverly didn’t understand why. She might be pregnant because of a stupid, broken condom; and she shuddered to think about how Wynonna would take the news. And God only knew how Nicole would react if she was pregnant. And while she firmly believed Nicole would make a wonderful sire and mother, she had never intended to trap Nicole; no matter how unintentionally. Because Nicole was honorable, and would want to do the “right” thing. Even if the right thing meant tying herself to an Omega she barely knew. 

Wynonna awkwardly hauled Waverly into her arms, only for the younger Earp to pull back, and scramble to her feet and dash back inside the house. 

Well fuck. 

She sat there a bit dumbstruck, playing idly with the empty bottle she still held. She knew she should go after Waverly, make sure her little sister was all right. Wynonna hunched her shoulders, and sighed. Going inside also meant braving Gus’ disapproving eyes. Her aunt would take one look at her and ask -  _ what did you do now Wynonna? _ \- assuming she was guilty of something. Just like the rest of that goddamn hole of a town did whenever she showed her face. Then again could she really blame them? When you are the rotten apple for too long it kinda sticks to you, no matter how hard you’re trying to get a good redemption arc going. 

And god knew she needed that redemption arc. Not just for herself but for Willa, and probably mostly for Waverly. Waverly deserved better than what was coming, because while Wynonna didn’t know for sure what was on the horizon, her Alpha paced restlessly, gnawing away at her bones. The spaces between her ribs ached, and the cold was settling in, frosting over her bones. Something was coming. 

She stood slowly and the world titled gently for a moment, before righting itself. Wynonna burped, then took a few wavering steps towards the door. She was never more happy to be an Alpha than when she was drunk, as her metabolism would ensure she had no headache the next morning. Well, there had been that one time in Kansas City, but admittedly she had had way more than a few beers. 

She shook her head trying to clear it of its stupor and thought back at what she could have possibly said to make Waverly burst into tears. She tugged at her hair, frustrated, wishing that Nicole was there. Wynonna was still coming to terms with her sister and the Alpha cop being an item - she was kind of allergic to cops in general - but there was a stability about Nicole that she was starting to like. Maybe she should ask Dolls to make her a Black Badge deputy. They could use another pair of hands.

A crunch of wheels on gravel made her turn, and she watched as Nicole parked her cruiser next to the barn. The red- head waved to her as she approached. 

“Waverly texted me you found your sister?” her eyebrows wiggled in confusion, “I was done with my shift so I thought…”

“I’m glad you are here,” Wynonna cut her off relieved, waving away questions about Willa. Those could wait till morning, “Could you...uh....talk to Waves? I think I made her cry?”

“You  _ what _ ?” Nicole’s voice was a strangled growl. Her Alpha snapped and she moved so close to Wynonna that they were almost nose to nose. Waverly’s sister held her ground under Nicole’s heated gaze, but her usual scent was so subdued with the chill of confusion that Nicole’s Alpha relented slightly. 

“Where is she?” she could not help but chew off the words.

“Her room I guess,” Wynonna nodded her on, “I am sure you know the way by now.” She added with a hint of her usual snark.

Nicole didn’t waste time on a comeback and rushed inside, barely registering Gus’ startled question, or the strange girl sleeping on their couch. All that mattered now was Waverly. 

Waverly was crying. Nicole briefly regretted not punching Wynonna in the face, but before she could retrace her steps to rectify, she was in front of her girlfriend’s closed door, panting quietly,

Waverly’s scent still drifted to her and her mouth dropped slightly open. She let the comforting trace of clover and mint coat her tongue and pulled it greedily into her lungs. Her brow wrinkled in thought. Below the familiar smells she could detect a few red licks of Waverly’s distress.

She raised a fist and softly rapped her knuckles on the aged wood. 

“Go  _ AWAY _ !” Waverly’s muffled shout was followed by what sounded suspiciously like wet sniffles. Nicole placed the palm of her hand on her door, as if by doing so she could stroke her lover’s cheeks and gently pushed her scent forward, without speaking. She hoped Waverly would feel her presence and let her in. It would have been easier to announce herself, but she wanted Waverly to come to her when she was ready. She would stand outside her room the whole night if necessary. 

The door opened so abruptly she almost fell forwards.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s cheeks were streaked with tears, her eyes puffy and red. Her lip quivered as she tried to hold back another bout of sobs, and she gave Nicole a miserable look. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” she wiped some snot on the sleeve of her shirt, “I mean, I am happy you are here, but I don’t want you to see me like this.” Waverly was stammering by the end of the sentence.

“It’s ok, baby,” Nicole wanted nothing more than to pull her into a tight hug, but kept her arms firmly at her sides, letting Waverly decide whether she wanted contact or if she would rather close the door in her face.

“Can I come in?” She asked timidly. Her Alpha pushed forward with irritation. She should not have to ask permission for anything, especially not to her Omega. Nicole sent it reeling with a mental kick.  

Waverly hesitated for a brief moment, leaning against the door that was partially open. Her throat was sore and her head ached, and she was more than a little embarrassed that Nicole was able to see just how upset she was, how tired and worried she was. She wasn’t really sure that she and Nicole were quite “there” yet, at that special place in a relationship, when it it didn’t matter if your love saw you with tangled hair, swollen red eyes, and a dripping nose. She winced when she felt her nose start to run again. She tried to sniff as delicately as possible in an attempt to stem what was sure to become an actual drip, but even as she looked up at Nicole in embarrassment; her heart fluttered when her sight was briefly filled with a light blue handkerchief. 

Nicole smiled gently, stepping a little closer, delicately swiping her handkerchief under Waverly’s nose. She pressed the cloth gently to her nose, smiling even harder when a small hand wrapped around her own. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered reverently, “so beautiful.” 

Waverly blushed hard, dropping her gaze from Nicole’s. She reluctantly let go of Nicole’s hand and stepped back, letting Nicole step into her room. 

Waverly carefully closed the door behind Nicole, hesitating for a moment, one hand still on the knob, and the other hand pressed against the cracked grain of the wood. She leaned her forehead against the door briefly, before taking a deep breath and then letting it slowly, wisp by wisp. She could do this. 

She turned around, a bright smile on her face, but she couldn’t quite disguise the tremble of her lip. “Everything is fine.” She brushed her bangs back from her face, and walked over to her bureau, fumbling for her brush. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and hastily started brushing her hair back, before quickly putting it back up in a pony tail. It wasn’t entirely necessary, but it gave her something to do with her hands. Gave her time to think, to steady her nerves. 

Waverly carefully set the brush down and grabbed a tissue. She patted below her eyes, and hoped that Nicole wouldn’t be able to notice how upset she still was. She looked up in the mirror, her breath catching at their reflection. 

Nicole stepped up behind Waverly, careful to still keep a few inches of space between their bodies. She wanted to wrap her arms around the smaller girl, hold her, tell her that everything would work out, tell her that she wouldn’t leave her. But she didn’t. She didn’t touch her, but simply stared at the mirror, stared into Waverly’s reflected eyes. 

Waverly met Nicole’s mirrored gaze and the lightest tingle started at the base of her skull. She was conscious of how close the taller girl was. She could feel the warmth come off her body and the hint of Nicole’s breath brush the back of her neck. She allowed Nicole’s scent to wrap itself around her, the crinkled leather of a favorite jacket, a bit worn but only made better fitting by use. The Alpha smelled like that and more, a trace of mulled wine scalding but pleasant at the back of her throat.  Her light cinnamon scent wrapped itself securely around Waverly and it felt safe, it felt like home, it felt like possibility.  Waverly looked into those brown eyes and saw a light in them she wasn’t used to seeing. Nobody had ever looked at her that way - Wynonna and Gus’ gazes certainly softened with affection for her - but this was different. Nicole looked at her like a supplicant to a Goddess, utterly devoted in her adoration.

Waverly felt her throat tighten, and she could barely breathe. She shivered despite the growing heat in the room, and her brain felt slightly foggy, and she almost wished her heat was back so that she could just let go and blame her tumultuous emotions on the hormones and pheromones. But she couldn’t rely on instinct, only her own personal choices. She had to choose.

She couldn’t tear her gaze away from Nicole’s in the mirror. She had known Nicole was attracted to her, and while she believed it was probably more than just her heat that had drawn them together; she hadn’t been quite ready to truly believe it; believe that anyone would look at her with such passion, such devotion, such adoration. No matter what Wynonna had said on the porch.

But here she was; this tall, beautiful Alpha standing behind her, not touching her, not speaking, but letting her gaze speak for her, and Waverly was too overwhelmed to find the words to tell Nicole that she  _ saw,  _ that she understood. Finally. So she simply gave Nicole the barest of nods, but it was enough and the Alpha’s eyes grew impossibly softer, and her eyes shown with the barest hint of wet salt. 

So she turned quickly, before she lost her nerve, and she threw herself across the inches of distance, slamming her body into Nicole’s. Her mouth blindly sought Nicole’s, their lips sliding past each other, teeth clacking slightly, and Waverly was sure they would probably both have bruised lips tomorrow, but it didn’t matter, because within seconds, strong arms pulled her firmly into a lean body; and nothing else really mattered. 

Nicole hadn’t been quite prepared when Waverly had desperately hurled herself into her arms, and she couldn’t suppress the oomph that escaped her chest. She winced when Waverly’s teeth scraped her lips, but she immediately wrapped her arms around the supple body that was pushing into her own; and she pulled Waverly impossibly tighter, closer, wishing that she could simply stay like this forever.

Nicole pressed lightly into Waverly’s lower back, gently encouraging the small girl to lean even more into Nicole. She widened her stance slightly so she could bear more of Waverly’s weight, and her Alpha rumbled excitedly when Waverly took the hint and started to relax and let the force of her weight slip from her own muscles into the Alpha’s strong frame. 

Nicole nuzzled her face into Waverly’s neck, licking lightly behind her ear, humming at the taste of salt and musk that slipped across her tongue from the slight rise in pheromones. Waverly’s pheromones weren’t nearly as strong since she wasn’t near her heat, but Nicole could still just taste her on her tongue. She dragged tongue against her top teeth in an effort to capture the rest of her taste that still rested on her tongue, and she hummed at the taste of flame and sweet clover. 

But then her face twisted slightly when she realized that the heat she could taste was more bitter than anything.  “You were drinking?” Her heart hammered in panic.

“Just a few…”

“What if you are pregnant?” She tried to keep her voice to the lowest of whispers. The last thing they needed was a vengeful Wynonna barging in. Alphas had good hearing.  

“what if something happened to you?” Nicole almost choked at the thought. 

Waverly smiled gently, reaching up and smoothing wisps of hair back behind Nicole’s ear that had escaped her braid. “Nic, beer doesn’t affect Omegas as much as Betas. Like Alphas, I have a really high metabolism, and if I was pregnant, I would have an even higher metabolism. The pup’s metabolism would burn through the alcohol pretty quickly.” She gently grasped Nicole’s hand, “It’s ok, if there is a pup, no harm will come to it. I promise. But if it makes you feel better, I won’t drink anymore until we know for certain?”

Nicole nodded, not bothering to deny the simple relief she felt at Waverly’s words. “Thank you. I don’t mean to make you give up...I mean, I don’t want you to…” She sighed heavily and shook her head ruefully, before giving Waverly a lopsided grin and half-shrug. 

Waverly nodded, “It’s ok, I get it, you know.” 

Nicole bit her lip before looking at Waverly sheepishly, “You know, we should find out about...um…” she gestured vaguely towards Waverly’s stomach, flushing as she did so. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what they would do if Waverly was actually pregnant, and try as she might, couldn’t stop imagining what it would be like to have a child running around with her eyes, and with Waverly’s precocious nature and endless curiosity. The thought caused her to flush again, and she bit her lip before she opened her mouth and said something insanely stupid. 

She didn’t need to worry though, because Waverly was pressing kisses to the corner of her mouth, and her mind went completely blank as she became all too aware of soft curves pressing into her own, and warm kisses pressing against her flushed cheeks. She whimpered slightly when their lips finally met again, and she welcomed the feel of Waverly’s slim hands grasping her hips. She bucked her hips against Waverly’s, and slipped her thigh in between Waverly’s legs, and pressed up lightly. She was rewarded with a startled gasp as Waverly tore her mouth from Nicole’s and rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder. 

Nicole ran her hands soothingly up and down Waverly’s back, noting how tight the girl’s muscles were. She winced at the thought that maybe she was pushing Waverly, and she felt a ribbon of unease slither through her chest. She pulled back slightly and looked down, trying to see the other girl’s flushed face, but she kept it carefully hidden in Nicole’s shoulder. 

Nicole sighed regretfully and angled her head slightly so she could rest her cheek against Waverly’s temple. “Waves…” but she was interrupted by Waverly suddenly jerking her head from her shoulder and pressing her mouth against Nicole’s neck. 

Waverly jerked back, not wanting to hear whatever it was that Nicole would say. She’d heard the anxious regret in the cop’s voice, and she refused to let either of them dwell on it. Instead she pressed her open mouth to Nicole’s neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point and laving it with her tongue. She smiled against warm skin when she felt Nicole shudder in her arms. She nipped lightly, bruising the pale skin, and then soothing it with her tongue. 

She knew that they should probably talk more, but she was tired of talking, and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, slim fingers undoing Nicole’s uniform buttons. Her breathing quickened as the pale, perfect skin beneath was revealed. She pulled the shirt open and had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss everywhere. 

She worked worried creases in the fabric, her whole frame shaking slightly and startled when Nicole reassuring grip closed around her wrists. The Alpha rubbed soothing circles on her skin and Waverly’s hold gradually relaxed. She wanted this, wanted Nicole, but somehow without the encompassing drive of her heat, she was left a quivering mess of nerves. Like a virgin on her first time.

Nicole released her slowly, then her hand rose to stroke along Waverly’s cheek, trace the outline of her jaw. 

“We don’t have to do anything…” the brown of her irises was specked with gold and Waverly got lost in those reassuring depths. She had see the color burst alive with want at the briefest of sparks and realized she wanted to see that again.

“No...I...want this. Want  _ you _ .” She gulped anxiously and moved closer to Nicole. She felt the Alpha’s arm sneak around her waist gently, as if too much strength could break her, then Nicole’s fingers tipped her head back slowly and the redhead closed the distance between them, capturing Waverly’s lips with hers. 

The kiss was hesitant at first, and they were like two dancers who were trying new paces for the first time. Waverly did not miss the heat leading her on its leash. She had wanted Nicole back then too, but her instincts had driven her body for the most part - this time it was wholly her heart.

Waverly was done talking, done questioning for now, instead all that mattered was this moment. And somehow, Waverly knew that Nicole would agree, that she would follow Waverly’s lead. So she carefully pushed Nicole back, much to the Alpha’s dismay, and she chuckled lightly at the pout forming on the Alpha’s face. 

“Bed, Nic.” She murmured as she pressed her lips against Nicole’s again, and she was rewarded by an eager sigh and hands gently guiding her down to the bed. Hands fumbled with buttons and hooks, and so eager were they in their desire for each other, neither heard the door open. 

“Well, this isn’t surprising.” 

Waverly squeaked and jerked upright, scrambling off of Nicole, her skin pricking and burning in embarrassment. She took a shaky breath, slightly relieved that at least it wasn’t Wynonna standing in her room. But before she could make any excuses or even attempt to explain what they’d been doing in a way that would hopefully make Gus think they weren’t doing what they were about to do, Gus interrupted them. 

“I think you should go to Nicole’s for the night, Waverly.” Gus looked over Waverly’s shoulder as the the young girl sputtered and tried to grab what was left of both her dignity and her shirt, and gave Nicole a meaningful look, arching one eyebrow and jerking her head slightly downstairs. 

Nicole’s eyes narrowed, and she barely bit back a snarl when Gus had interrupted them. She knew it was Gus’ right at this was also Gus’ home, but this...this...Beta, had come into  _ her  _ den, while she, the Alpha, was trying to comfort and love her mate. Nicole bit her lip hard as she felt the growl building in her chest, and she had to take deep breaths through her mouth, as she pushed her snarling Alpha away. Because this wasn’t actually her den, and Waverly wasn’t actually her mate. She whined at the thought and immediately flushed when Waverly turned around to look at her, questions on the tip of her tongue that she refrained from letting spill out. 

“There is a lot going on right now,” Gus soothed as she raised her hands placatingly towards the clearly irritated Alpha and embarrassed Omega. “I think you could both use some time to yourselves. Unwind. Release some of that tension.” She smirked when both of them flushed at her this time, and she straightened from where she had been leaning against the doorjamb.

“Good it’s settled. Waverly needs a night away, and I’m sure you can be trusted, Nicole.” She smirked again and gestured towards Waverly’s bed, “Besides I don’t want this house to smell like spunk again. You have no idea how long it took me to clean up the last mess you two left behind.” She snorted as they both shuffled their feet like young children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. But she smiled even as she shook her head in amused exasperation and turned and walked back downstairs to sit with the still sedated Willa. 


	2. Fealty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna! Gus! Wayhaught! More Wayhaught! Oh...and guess what...more Wayhaught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part of the 2nd installment of our series! Hope you all enjoy it. Not gonna lie, the feels might have got to me a little. Fluffy feels! Well there is an angsty flashback part. You can blame Natali1798, she simply begged for some angst. :P

Wynonna dusted her hands off with a satisfied grunt, as the last of the bottles crashed at bottom of the dumpster behind the barn. For a town that was knee deep in demons, Purgatory’s administration sure cared about recycling. 

“Save the planet,” Wynonna muttered to herself as she started to walk back, “get eaten by revenants!” Talk about priorities. 

As she climbed up to the porch, the front door opened and a visibly flushed Waverly appeared on the threshold. Wynonna’s Alpha surged forward with a protective snarl when she smelled Nicole all over her sister’s clothes. The older Earp forced it down, remembering their conversation. She had done a shit job of protecting her sister, before leaving her behind in Purgatory. Maybe Nicole would do a better job.

She better.

Wynonna held Waverly’s gaze for a moment and winked slowly, letting a smirk play along her lips. She could not help but laugh at her sister’s huff and eye-roll and was rewarded with a swift elbow in her ribs as Waverly brushed past.

Before Nicole could do the same, Wynonna barred her way, looking her up and down deliberately. Her hair had been hastily pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and she had done up her uniform so hurriedly she had skipped a button.

Another Alpha would have bristled under her hard stare and challenged back. Nicole grew flustered and moved her head just a fraction, exposing her neck. Wynonna dropped her glare immediately and smiled. She offered her hand. Nicole had conceded to her, but never dropped her gaze in complete submission. Their scents mixed briefly as the deputy stepped closer, cinnamon, lavender and leather saturating the air between them. Wynonna clasped Nicole’s forearm, and she felt the redhead’s strong grip mirror hers.

Wynonna leaned in, lips almost touching the side of Nicole’s neck near the pulse point. The Alpha’s scent was strongest there, almost cloying. She took a deep, long breath and felt the other Alpha follow her lead. They froze for a moment, like two strange dogs sizing each other up.

It was something seldom seen between Alphas, getting so close to each other. Wynonna admitted she was surprised at herself for it, but she had liked Nicole even before Waverly decided to sleep with her during her heat. The redhead was just  _ different _ . She did not reek like all the other Alphas in Purgatory, and she definitely did not behave like an entitled jerk. She was the only Alpha besides Wynonna herself that had looked past Waverly being an Omega and an Earp, and taken the time to know the bright girl beneath those layers.

Nicole needed to know that she supported them, that as much as she had growled and postured when Waverly had told her of her decision, she was happy her little sister had chosen someone that cared for her without hesitation  and without pretense .

She pulled back slowly and her smile broadened as she released her hold.

“Take care of her,” she murmured so softly she wasn’t sure Nicole heard. The deputy nodded,

“With my life, Wynonna,”

The Earp heir  stepped aside, and Nicole felt a blade of guilt twist in her stomach as she walked to her car alongside Waverly. She’d had a hard time masking her surprise at Wynonna’s gesture, but it was clear Waverly’s sister had wanted her to know that she had their back.

She shivered, as she did not want to think  about  what would happen when Wynonna found out the Alpha she was trusting Waverly’ safety to may have actually gotten the younger Earp pregnant.  Pregnant without the added benefit of a mating bite.

Maybe they should tell her, but as she felt Waverly’s fingers brush against her own, she knew that the decision was not hers alone. And it certainly was not the right time to bring it up with Waves, but she resolved to talk to her about it. 

Wynonna watched them leave from the shadow of the porch, and as she stepped back inside she felt the dread that had become familiar since Willa had reappeared, settle around her shoulders. She needed a distraction herself, she realized, and she wished for a moment it could be the same kind that Waverly was gonna get. 

She toyed with the idea of going to find Doc, then discarded it. She did not want to leave Gus alone with Willa. It was stupid really, because her sister would not wake up for hours yet, but her Alpha grumbled uneasily against her ribs. 

Wynonna went straight into the kitchen. More alcohol would earn her an earful from Gus, so she decided she would cook something. It didn’t matter that her skills went no further than turning the toaster on, she had to keep busy or go insane.  Surely she could manage eggs? 

Gus stepped inside the room, attracted by the clang of pans being pulled out of cupboards. 

“You are making a racket,” she stated, crossing her arms over her chest in obvious disapproval.

“So?” Wynonna snapped, irritation boiling to the surface, “it’s not like I am gonna wake her.”

“Wynonna!” Gus sounded positively outraged.  But her outrage fizzled immediately in the face of Wynonna’s obvious confusion and worry. The beta sighed, rubbing her forehead in a vain attempt at soothing away the headache she could feel building. 

“Wynonna, I’m sure this is tough for you.” 

Wynonna snorted in amused contempt. She fiddled with the handle on the pan she’d set on the stove. “You have no idea,” she choked slightly on the last word, and she felt the tears finally release, and she turned her back fully to Gus, not wanting her to see. “All these years...I...she was right...just…” her word trailed off and she dropped her head and sobbed, “here. She was always just here, practically within shouting distance.” She laughed wetly as she shook her head. “We should have looked longer, harder,” she whispered. 

Gus nodded and reached out, sliding her arm around Wynonna, pulling the taller Alpha into her arms, “This is not on you Wynonna. It isn’t.” She ran her hand soothingly up and down the tense Alpha’s back, and slowly she felt her niece relax into her arms. She wanted to cry herself, the guilt gnawing away at her. But now was not the time. She needed to be strong for her nieces. All three of them. 

Still, as she patted Wynonna’s back soothingly, feeling the Alpha’s tears dampen her shirt, she could not help but travel along the hallways of her mind.  Remorse pulled her unerringly forward,  to the horrible days of Willa’s search.

_ The police car’s blue lights cast strange shadows inside the darkened kitchen. Curtis and Gus sat alone, facing each other, the girls finally asleep. _

_ The silence between them was strained, edged with the anger of an argument they had snarled back and forth quietly, fighting not to raise their voices and wake the kids. _

_ Gus watched the bluish glow play along her husband’s features. Curtis’ usually kind face was hardened and stilled like a frozen lake in winter, but his eyes burned as they bore into hers. _

_ The soft murmur of the volunteers’ voices came from outside and above it, Sheriff Nedley’s gruff words, sorting people out, assigning tasks. They weren’t giving up just yet, but it had been almost a week. They had found Willa’s sweater, torn but fortunately not bloodied. Gus remembered her heart sinking then soaring in hope, except the trackers had come up empty handed again and again. The trails the dogs had found vanished deep into the woods, as if the earth had opened up and swallowed her niece whole. _

_ Of the men that supposedly had taken her there was no sign, despite Wynonna’s sobbed insistence. As for Waverly… the poor child had not spoken since the night the older Earp had gone missing. She just followed Gus around and clung to her desperately, hiding behind her whenever Wynonna was in the room. They had to separate them for the night because Waverly refused to sleep in the same room as her sister. _

_ Thoughts of Wynonna brought her back to the fight she was having with Curtis. The man was being a stubborn mule, believing every word of Wynonna’s story, despite the glaring evidence. _

_ Gus rubbed her eyes, reddened and dried by tears of worry, and sighed. It was not decent to speak ill of the dead she knew, but she could not stop thinking that it was partially Wade’s fault. _

_ The man had filled the girls’ heads with stories of demons and spirits, to the point Wynonna seemed unable to distinguish between them and reality. Wade had been a bad father, and Gus thought that perhaps she and Curtis should have been around more. Perhaps they should have called social services sooner, fought for custody of the kids when their mother had died and it had become apparent that Wade was more than occasionally flirting with the bottle. _

_ She  _ had  _ called – despite it being too late – and that was the reason Curtis was sitting, quiet and sullen and glaring across from her. Yet they had a responsibility, one they had ignored far too long. Wynonna needed help beyond what any of them could offer, she needed to be put away, cared for by professionals. For her own safety and that of others. _

_ Gus did not want her around Waverly. She could not push down the fear that Willa was dead somewhere in the woods, a bullet in her back just like her father. Wynonna was a child, but children could be murderers too. _

_ Wade’s body down at the morgue was proof enough. _

_ A rap on the front door broke the silence into sharp pieces that seemed to lodge deep into Gus’ chest. She got up slowly and went to answer, hearing Curtis’ heavy footsteps follow after a moment’s hesitation. _

_ The woman she found on their doorstep, fist raised to knock again, seemed all too business-like. A hurried courier, come to pick up a package and leave as soon as possible. Gus could feel her husband’s disapproval like a wave of heat onto her back as she took the proffered paperwork and signed Wynonna into the State’s custody. _

_ “I’ll go wake her,” he said, voice wooden and drained. He was gone before she had the time to let the Social Services rep inside to wait and she wondered briefly if she had not signed the end of her marriage too. _

Gus tightened her hold around the sobbing Alpha, and turned her head slightly, so that Wynonna could not feel the silent tears wetting her cheeks. She should have listened to Curtis. It haunted her, what Wynonna had gone through.

She had to be strong for them all, and perhaps she could undo her mistake .

  
********************************

Nicole pulled the truck up to the small log cabin, glad she’d remembered to leave the porch light on. Not that it was much of a porch, and the lone naked bulb shining on the side did little to brighten the general lackluster of the porch, not to mention the cabin. The porch was rickety in a few areas, some of the boards bending a little too much under her weight. She frowned as she unclipped her seat belt, realizing that she would need to get that fixed immediately. She couldn’t afford to have Waverly fall through the porch or have her twist an ankle on the slowly rotting steps. 

She huffed in quiet frustration, as she looked at the small cabin. It was a bit ramshackled and a few places let in the cool night air, which hadn’t bothered her before, because as an Alpha, her body temperature tended to be a little higher than Waverly’s. She settled her hand on the door, suddenly anxious at the realization that she was bringing her Waverly, her Omega to her home, and it didn’t quite measure up to what she wanted for Waverly, for their possible pup, for them. 

“I know it isn’t much. I was planning on fixing the porch, and I will do it this weekend. I just…” her hand tightened on the door handle, and her other hand squeezed the steering wheel hard. “I didn’t really think this far ahead.” She turned to look out her window, refusing to meet Waverly’s gaze, and her Alpha whimpered in shame. 

Waverly let her gaze rove over the cabin. It had definitely seen better days, but it still seemed strong, like it would withstand the high winds that whipped through the area. She couldn’t really tell if the shingles were just a muddy brown or had once been painted gray that had simply dulled over the years, but her eyes brightened, and she smiled when she saw the carefully tended flower boxes at the two front windows. 

She narrowed her eyes trying to see the color of the curtains in the windows, but she couldn’t make it out in the gathering dusk. She nodded and smiled. It would do. It would more than do, because she knew that the outside was not a reflection of the owner, but it was the inside that counted. 

She reached out and traced her fingers down the strong jawline that was even more pronounced thanks to the Alpha gritting her teeth. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid over into the space between them and pressed her body against Nicole’s side. She pressed her lips softly, with just the slightest pressure against the back of Nicole’s jaw, just under her ear. She slid her right hand over Nicole’s, skimming her fingers over the tense ones beneath her own. She didn’t say anything just let her gentle touch speak for her. And after a few moments, she was rewarded with long, slim fingers relaxing under her own. 

Nicole finally turned to face Waverly, but her words caught in her throat as she stared into the face of the younger girl. The moon was breaking through the windshield, splashing across Waverly’s form in the darkened cab of the truck. The moon turned everything it touched into gold, and Nicole could barely breathe, the younger girl was so beautiful, so ethereal. And for a moment, Nicole was convinced that the girl before her wasn’t actually a girl but was some type of pure, white fallen star, that had burned her way through the sky and into Nicole’s heart. 

She simply nodded, too stunned to speak, too overwhelmed. She cleared her throat and smiled weakly at Waverly’s knowing smirk. She shook her head and chuckled, and opened the door sliding out quickly before turning and offering her hand to Waverly. 

They walked across the small yard, hand in hand, and up the porch. It took Nicole a moment to unlock the door, but once she got it open, she held the door open for Waverly, and then stepped in behind her. She hit the light switch in the small mud room, and together they toed off their boots, and padded into the kitchen.

Nicole flicked on a few lights, glancing around the small kitchen the the open living room next to it. She was relieved that the place was mostly picked up, aside from a few books scattered across the coffee table, a mug and plate still sitting in the sink. She opened a cupboard and pulled out the bag of dry cat food. 

“Sorry, I just have to feed her. Why don’t you sit down,” she gestured towards the living room carelessly pointing towards the old blue suede couch. It was big enough for four people, and while it was old and faded, it was incredibly comfortable, and Nicole often slept on it rather than in her own bed. 

Waverly smiled and shook her head, “Nah, I’ll wait for you.” She leaned back against the bar in the small kitchen, forgoing sitting on one of the three stools carefully tucked under the bar. She watched as Nicole grabbed two dishes off the floor, pouring out the old water, and filling it with fresh water from the tap. It was a nightly ritual, and Nicole enjoyed the quiet routine, letting her mind drift as she filled the bowls by rote. 

“So what’s her name?”

Nicole looked up, slightly startled, taking a moment to register the younger girl’s words. She chuckled, “Calamity Cat.” 

“Calamity Cat?” Waverly’s brow wrinkled for a moment, “So...not Calamity Jane?” 

Nicole laughed as she set the bowls down. “Nope. It was originally Lady Jane Grey,” she shrugged at Waverly’s questioning look, “I like English history,” she blushed as she set the dishes down and then shrugged as she looked back up at Waverly. 

She stepped carefully into Waverly’s body, only letting a couple inches separate them. She placed her hands on either side of Waverly, grasping the edge of the bar. “But she didn’t like it, and after she shredded a set of curtains and killed two birds, I changed her name to Calamity Jane.” Nicole wrinkled her nose. 

“Let me guess, she didn’t like that name either?” Waverly smiled as she slipped her arms around Nicole’s waist, gently tugging the older girl further into her body. She hummed when she felt the Alpha lean some of her weight against her, and she grinned at the gentle warmth that seeped into her muscles. 

Nicole chuckled and shook her head, “Nope. I think it was the ‘Jane’ she didn’t like. So after about a week of finding hairballs in my favorite boots every day, I changed it to Calamity Cat.”

“Let me guess? No more hairballs?”

Nicole laughed and slipped her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling the Omega up into her body. She leaned down, gently bussing her lips against the smaller girl’s, “Oh she still coughs up hairballs, but at least not in my favorite boots anymore.” 

Waverly laughed and shook her head, letting her hands slide up Nicole’s back so she could cup the older girl’s shoulders. She tilted her head, pressing her lips lightly against Nicole’s chin, and then she nipped along the rounded curve of her jawline, sometimes licking when she nipped particularly hard. She smiled when she heard Nicole rumble, and she kissed back down her jawline, and up over her cheek until their lips met. 

She relaxed slightly in Nicole’s arms, when she felt the older girl’s tongue dart out and flicker against her own lips, gently asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, her hands tightening and digging into Nicole’s shoulders when she slid her tongue against Nicole’s, only to suck it gently into her mouth. She preened inwardly, when she felt Nicole growl and pull her up and tighter against her body. They fought and slid against each other, dueling for the right to lead, and Waverly could feel her flesh start to warm and tingle. 

She ripped her mouth away from Nicole’s, groaning when she felt the Alpha immediately drop her head, nudging at her neck, demanding access to her pulse. Waverly panted lightly and turned her head, submitting, and she was rewarded when Nicole’s teeth lightly scraped against her fluttering pulse in her neck. She whimpered, shifting against Nicole, pressing into her, her fingers continually digging into Nicole’s shoulders. 

“Bed. Now.” She grunted out as she pushed firmly against Nicole, trying to make the Alpha come up for air, where the older girl kept licking and sucking on her pulse, occasionally nipping at the surrounding area. Waverly knew she was going to have numerous marks by morning, but she didn’t particularly care. 

Nicole lifted her head, her eyes dilated, and she rumbled in confusion as she blinked slowly at Waverly before shaking her head, too caught up in the sweet taste of Waverly’s skin to fully comprehend what the younger girl was trying to say. She pulled Waverly tighter against herself, one hand skimming down the girl’s bottom to the back of her thigh. She squeezed lightly and pulled the girl’s leg up slightly, as she pushed her pelvis against the smaller girl’s belly. 

She nipped and sucked along her exposed collarbone, huffing against the girl’s skin. But she growled slightly when she felt hands slide up her side and to her chest, just above her breasts and push her back. She whined as she reluctantly let the flesh in her mouth go, but not before digging her teeth in just enough to make Waverly groan. 

“Where’s your bedroom, Nicole?” Waverly managed to work a few inches of space between their bodies, despite the whines from the Alpha, who clearly wasn’t hearing her. She bit her lip as she gazed into almost fully dilated brown eyes, and she gently cupped the Alpha’s warm cheek. “Come on, stud, take me to your bed.” She dug her fingers lightly into the Alpha’s jaw, just enough to make her feel it but not hurt her. 

Nicole registered the pressure against the soft part under her jaw and stepped back, flushing in embarrassment. “R-right. Bedroom,” she husked. She licked her lips before suddenly swooping in, her hands immediately finding the back of Waverly’s thighs. She pulled up, and Waverly’s arms automatically wrapped around her shoulders and her legs around Nicole’s waist. 

With Waverly effectively in her arms, her hands cupping her firm bottom, Nicole gazed into warm doe eyes and gently kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose. “Are you sure?” 

“Sha, Nic. Bedroom. Now. Beja, Niron” she whispered as she pressed her mouth against Nicole’s, missing the momentary look of confusion on Nicole’s face, before the Alpha shrugged and turned, hurrying out of the kitchen and down the short hallway to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, she barely managed to kick the door shut behind her, before gently depositing Waverly on the colorful patchwork quilt that covered her queen sized bed. 

Nicole dropped to her knees in front of Waverly, her arms pressing against the girl’s hips and thighs. She dropped her head into Waverly’s lap, just enjoying the quiet moment, as she pressed her cheek on the top of the girl’s thighs. She inhaled sharply, her excitement growing when she smelled the pulsing pink of Waverly’s arousal. She shivered slightly when she felt small hands wind their way into her hair, and she looked up when she felt the first gentle tug. 

She rested her chin in the dip of Waverly’s thighs, craning her neck up so she could see Waverly. But then she inched forward, ignoring the pressure in her chest from where Waverly’s knees dug into her flesh. She pressed her face firmly into Waverly’s belly, inhaling as deeply as she could, but she mostly succeeding in pulling the Omega’s shirt into her mouth. She coughed and chuckled when she felt Waverly’s belly roll slightly as the girl laughed at the faint tickle against her skin. 

Nicole pressed her face more firmly into Waverly’s belly, pushing and nudging with her nose, before she clambered to her feet, as gracefully as possible, but she landed with an oomph on top of Waverly when the younger girl grabbed her around the waist and pulled. 

Waverly chuckled when Nicole landed on her in a tangle of limbs after she dragged her so abruptly down on top of herself. She wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl, twisted her hips, and pushed up as hard as she could, managing to roll them so that she was on top of Nicole. 

She straddled the older girl, her hands flat on Nicole’s abdomen, her thighs bracketing Nicole’s hips. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the last time she’d been in this position, and she flushed at the memory of how good it had felt to touch Nicole and have Nicole inside of her. Her fingers curled in Nicole’s shirt, and she continued to worry her bottom lip, realizing that without the benefit of her heat, Nicole’s body wouldn’t change. Wouldn’t change into something she was a little more familiar with. 

Nicole laid on the bed, her hands lightly grasping Waverly’s hips. She was trying to ignore the weight of the girl on her pelvis, but she noticed how Waverly bit her lip, and looked slightly unsure. She felt her chest tighten, anxiety quickly building. She suddenly wished it was Waverly’s heat again, so she would have a cock, something that might interest Waverly more. She tightened her fingers briefly around slim hips, silently cursing herself, but what she wasn’t entirely sure. But she’d never really wished for a cock, it just came and went; and she rarely ever missed it when she didn’t have it. 

Her vision clouded briefly, and everything suddenly took on a wet shine, no matter where she looked, and she shifted uneasily under Waverly. She tried to quell her growing anxiety, but she couldn’t stop the rough whine that split past her lips without her permission. So caught up in her worry, she didn’t notice when Waverly moved, but she suddenly felt warm lips on hers, and she gasped into Waverly’s warm mouth.

Waverly squirmed slightly on top of Nicole, pushing down as much as she could with her hips. She smiled into their shared kiss, when she tasted Nicole’s light moan on her tongue. She pulled back, enjoying the cloudying look in Nicole’s eyes, and she grabbed the older girl’s hands that were around her hips, and brought them up to her lips. She scattered soft kisses along the knuckles, occasionally letting her tongue slide in between the dips of her fingers. She hummed as she wrapped her lips around one of Nicole’s fingers, her eyes sparkling with mirth at the way the Alpha squirmed under her, as she curled her tongue around the slim finger, sucking it into the warmth of her mouth. 

“Wa-Waverly, are you sure you…” but her voice trailed off into a soft gasp as Waverly sucked particularly hard on her finger, and she mewled quietly, shifting under Waverly. 

Waverly grinned and released Nicole’s finger with one last long suck. She held Nicole’s hand, palm facing her, and she pressed a gentle kiss to the center of her palm. She pressed Nicole’s hand flat against her chest over her heart, and she pressed both of her hands against Nicole’s. 

“Sha, Nic, I’m sure.” She took a steadying breath, circling Nicole’s slim wrist with one hand, and gently caressing the skin of her hand with her other. She looked down into Nicole’s soft eyes, and nodded her head resolutely. “I want to do this. With you. I...I love you,” she whispered, feeling her breath catch in her chest as she waited anxiously for Nicole to say something, anything. 

Nicole hadn’t been expecting the soft words, and she could barely breathe, as she felt her heart leap in her chest. She stared up at Waverly, seeing the slight anxiety gracing her delicate features, and Nicole felt as if her entire world melted around her, and all that mattered was Waverly Earp: funny, gentle, sweet, stubborn, beautiful Waverly Earp. And Nicole could only pray that she would be allowed to spend the rest of her life loving this woman. 

“You love me?” Her words were soft and gentle, her voice tinged with quiet awe. 

Waverly cocked her head at Nicole, bit her lip and nodded, “Well, yes.”

“Oh Waverly,” Nicole pushed up into a sitting position, sliding her hands behind Waverly’s shoulders. She pulled Waverly gently down so their chests brushed against each other, and Nicole carefully pressed her lips against Waverly’s, withdrawing just enough to whisper, “I love you too.” 

She smiled against Waverly’s mouth, when she felt the omega collapse against her, and they spent long moments pressing gentle kisses to each other’s mouths, their tongues occasionally sliding against each other. It was an unhurried exploration, the long moments spent drinking each other in, growing accustomed to the soft weight of each other, until Waverly pulled back with one last lingering kiss. 

Nicole whined and tried to chase her lips, but Waverly pressed her back down on the bed with a firm hand. She shook her head and curled her fingers around the buttons of Nicole’s uniform shirt before she started pulling them apart. Her fingers trembled slightly as she fumbled with the buttons and holes, and she could feel the heat stain her cheeks. 

Nicole wrapped her fingers around Waverly’s trembling own, her heart melting at the heavy flush sitting in the younger girl’s cheeks. “Waves,” she tipped Waverly’s chin up so the girl would look at her. “Waves, we don’t have to do this.” She gently squeezed Waverly’s fingers for emphasis, “I’m ok with not doing  _ this.”  _ She shrugged and smiled at Waverly, before releasing Waverly’s hands and pushing herself up on her elbows. 

“Really? You’re ok with us just cuddling?” Waverly deliberately shifted her weight on Nicole’s crotch, pressing down, while she slid one hand bravely across Nicole’s left breast. She smirked when the red-head’s mouth dropped open a little, and her pupils dilated. She leaned down and took Nicole’s mouth in a heated kiss, her tongue demanding entrance, and the moment it was granted, she plundered Nicole’s mouth, barely giving the Alpha a chance to breathe. And when she pulled away, she left behind no doubt as to what she wanted and who exactly was in charge. 

Nicole looked at Waverly dumbly, her mind foggy as she panted and nodded her head, “Ok,” she managed to squeak out. She let her head fall back on the pillow with a thump, and she stared up at the ceiling trying to gather her nerves and focus. She bucked her hips a little as she felt nimble fingers quickly undo her uniform shirt, and she sat up to help Waverly pull it off her arms. It left her in only a thin white tank top that had come untucked while they’d twisted around on the bed. 

Waverly felt her mouth go a little dry as she tossed the shirt aside. She hadn’t really realized just how defined Nicole’s shoulders and arms were. She hadn’t quite remembered those small details from her heat, and she hadn’t actually seen Nicole without many clothes on since then. She smiled and raised her hands to Nicole’s neck, letting her fingers scrape against the soft skin. She slid her palms down Nicole’s arms, and then back up to her shoulders, enjoying the feel of the soft skin over toned muscle. 

“You are so beautiful,” she muttered almost absently as she leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses along Nicole’s neck, enjoying the feel of her skin against her tongue. She sucked light bruises into the sensitive skin just under her collarbone, following the graceful curve of her clavicle, until she reached the straps of the tank top. 

She sat back, straightening fully, her hands pulling at the tank top, “Off,” she commanded as she reached down and grabbed her own shirt, pulling it over her head and letting it drop. 

Nicole sat up as fully as she could without dislodging Waverly and pulled her tank top off as quickly as possible, only briefly managing to entangle herself before she triumphantly ripped it off and tossed it across the room. 

Waverly laughed and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Nicole’s nose before reaching behind her back to undo her bra, but Nicole pressed forward quickly, her lips connecting awkwardly with Waverly’s as she whispered, “No, let me.” 

Waverly nodded, dropping her arms, and once Nicole had flipped the catch on the back, she let the straps shimmy down her arms, before taking a deep breath and letting the bra fall into their laps. She blushed at how large Nicole’s eyes widened, and the Alpha couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away. 

“You know, my eyes are up here,” she teased, and the Alpha just nodded dumbly, still not tearing her gaze away from Waverly’s pert breasts. Waverly could feel the blush winding its way up her neck, but she chuckled slightly as Nicole seemed to be in a daze. 

Nicole just nodded vaguely at hearing Waverly’s words. She knew she should probably tear her gaze away, stop staring so lustfully at Waverly’s breasts, but she couldn’t seem to do it, and one hand came up of its own volition and gently cupped Waverly’s breast. She cupped Waverly’s other breast also, and she let her thumbs gently trace the curve of her breasts, marveling at how soft the skin was, how perfectly Waverly’s round breasts fit into her hands. 

Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed at the feel of Nicole’s almost worshipful caress of her breasts, and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt lips press tenderly against her flesh. Tears unexpectedly burned her eyes, as Nicole lavished soft care on her breasts, gently gliding her mouth along the curvature, and then delicately sucking on her nipples. 

No one had ever loved her with such care, but also with such purpose; and Waverly knew she had chosen right during her heat, and now she was choosing Nicole again with her head clear, her mind at peace, and her heart full to bursting with how much she loved the young cop. 

Waverly slid her hands around Nicole’s cheeks, cupping her face and raising it from her breasts, “hey come up here. Come up here and kiss me.” She tugged gently, letting her fingers cup Nicole’s jawline and the Alpha eagerly raised her head and pressed her mouth to Waverly’s, while slipping her arms around Waverly’s waist. 

“Tell me that you love me, Nic,” whispered Waverly against Nicole’s mouth, and she smiled when she felt the red-head pull her even closer into her body. 

“Oh! Oh...I do, Waverly, I do!” But Nicole choked on the words, the tears filling her eyes and slipping down her cheeks, she buried her face in Waverly’s neck, embarrassed that she couldn’t say the words without crying from the sheer wonderment of what loving Waverly did to her. 

Waverly felt her heart break a little, felt that beautiful fissure open up in her heart and immediately scar over, forever marking her as Nicole’s. 

“It’s ok, baby. It’s ok, baby. I know.” She wrapped Nicole tightly in her arms, rocking her as best as she could while still straddling Nicole’s lap. She pressed her nose into Nicole’s hair, breathing in her lover’s scent, basking in the warmth that wrapped around her. 

She coaxed Nicole’s face up, pressing kisses all over her cheeks and nose, against her eyelids. They both laughed, and she pushed Nicole down on the bed, and their hands fumbled as they removed belts and pushed pants down long legs, and finally tossed underwear aside, until they lay naked, pressed against each other. 

They continued to kiss for long moments, their hands sliding over each other, memorizing curves and lines and tiny scars that were bathed with kisses. And when Nicole rolled Waverly under her, and pressed her hips between her thighs, Waverly knew this was exactly what she wanted, and wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole, nuzzling her face into her neck, sucking fresh lilac blossoms into the pale skin. 

Nicole pressed her hips lightly between Waverly’s, enjoying the feel of the girl’s warm skin against her own, she peppered her chest with kisses as she slid her hands under her, cupping the wings of her shoulder blades. She sucked on her nipples, rolling them in turn between her lips, lightly scraping her teeth around the pebbled flesh. 

Waverly arched her back slightly, one hand pressing against the back of Nicole’s head as she silently encouraged her to not stop. She bucked her hips slightly when she felt the gentle scrape of Nicole’s teeth against her nipple, and it sent a tiny shiver down her spine, but it wasn’t quite enough. She could feel familiar heat trickling into her lower belly, and she tightened her hand on Nicole’s head and muttered, “harder.”

Nicole shivered at the breathy one word, and she carefully bit down for a second on the nipple in her mouth, before gently sucking on it. She pulled back and blew air across the reddened tip, before twisting her tongue around it, and pulling it deeper into her mouth, where she sucked hard on it, much to Waverly’s delight. 

Waverly squirmed under Nicole, the pain in her nipple immediately soothed, and she couldn’t suppress the small shudder of her body. She let her head fall back, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the increasing pressure on her nipple as Nicole alternated short and long bites before soothing the bruising flesh with her tongue and soft kisses. She mumbled nonsensical words that meant nothing to anyone but she and Nicole, and she moaned lightly at the pain in her nipples, but with each tug of Nicole’s teeth and lips, she felt an answering tug deep in her belly. And soon she was blindly pushing on Nicole’s shoulders, not really wanting to give up the delicious pain in her nipples, but her body demanded the same attention, only lower. 

Nicole buried her face briefly between Waverly’s breasts, licking up the light sheen of sweat that was pearling on her skin. She muffled her chuckles at Waverly’s insistent hands pushing her down, and she quickly complied, kissing and nipping her way down Waverly’s belly, leaving occasional lilac blossoms along the delicate lines of her ribs. 

Soon she reached her goal, and she wiggled down, pressing her shoulders between Waverly’s legs, she dropped kisses on the tops of her thighs before whispering, “Open your legs for me, beautiful.” And she rewarded Waverly with open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs. 

She took a moment to stare at the soft petals of Waverly’s sex that had unfurled, and she could just see the tip of her clit peeking out of its hood. She pressed in, dropping a soft kiss on the very tip, before dropping her head down and licking slowly up her sex. She hummed at the flavor that hit her tongue, and she pressed deeper in, sliding her tongue between her inner lips, before sucking one into her mouth. She traced the feathered edge, and rolled it before releasing and continuing to lick broad stripes up her sex before tracing Waverly’s clit with just the tip of her tongue. 

She dipped her tongue into Waverly’s opening, moaning against her heated flesh at the taste, and she smiled at the answering moan from Waverly. She circled Waverly’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, before slowly pushing her tongue in as far as it would go and then retreating, and each time she pressed in, Waverly instinctively tried to draw her deeper. 

“You want something, beautiful?” She teased as she ran her tongue between her folds, pulling the juices up to smear them across her clit. She tapped her clit with the tip of her tongue, before drawing it into her mouth. She sucked firmly, grasping Waverly’s hips as the girl arched her back and then her hips, bucking slightly. 

Waverly groaned loudly when Nicole sucked her clit into her mouth, and her entire focus narrowed to the feel of Nicole’s hot mouth around her clit, to the slide of her tongue rubbing her clit, and she could feel the heat gathering and pooling in her belly. She could feel the first tendrils deep in her pelvis, and she groaned and jerked her hips when the first swell of pleasure crashed into her, and she jerked her hips again as Nicole deliberately ground her tongue against her clit. 

She let out a strangled gasp when she felt Nicole slide two fingers deep inside of her, and curled them against her front wall, thrusting gently. She pumped her hips jerkily, trying to draw Nicole’s fingers deeper into herself, and she clenched around her fingers hard as her muscles tightened, and she groaned out Nicole’s name. She could still feel Nicole thrusting into her, drawing out her orgasm as she whimpered. She was sure she saw galaxies behind her eyes, as she felt herself float away. And she only came back down when she felt strong arms slipping around her and holding her gently. 

“Waves, baby?” Nicole chuckled quietly as Waverly lay there, eyes closed, breathing deeply, her limbs jerking every now and then as the residual orgasms burned away. She pressed against Waverly, smoothing her hair back from her face, murmuring unintelligible words against her neck. 

Waverly grunted and turned her head towards Nicole, a dreamy smile slipping across her face. “That was…” her voice trailed off but she smiled goofily at Nicole and then stretched languorously on the bed before rolling over and pressing Nicole back onto the mattress. She threw a leg over Nicole’s hips to hold her down, while she nuzzled her face against Nicole’s, whirring gently. 

Nicole chuckled and blushed a little as she kissed Waverly, soaking in the soft whirring, letting it slide across her skin and sink deep into her bones. “So...I take it you enjoyed it?” 

Waverly groaned, “Oh my god, Nicole, the things you can do with your mouth!” She hummed again as she pressed a firm kiss against Nicole’s mouth, licking at her lips. She pulled back and dropped a quick peck on her lips. “I. Love. You.” And she punctuated each word with another kiss. 

She rolled fully on top of Nicole, straddling her once again. She shimmied a little until she was comfortable, enjoying the way Nicole’s eyes dilated and clouded. She ran her fingers up over Nicole’s ribs, looking for ticklish spots, and a few times the alpha squirmed but grit her teeth refusing to giggle. Waverly rolled her eyes at the stoic alpha, and with a mischievous look in her eye, she leaned down and took one of Nicole’s nipples in her mouth. She managed to still make eye contact, and she grinned triumphantly when she saw Nicole’s eyes snap shut and she arched her back slightly. 

She cupped Nicole’s breasts in her hands, enjoying the weight of them spilling over. Her pale breasts were topped by rosy nipples, and she sucked them gently, realizing quickly that Nicole didn’t like a firm touch without the benefit of being caught up in Waverly’s heat. She squeezed the pliable flesh experimentally, rubbing her palms over taut nipples. She relished the way Nicole squirmed under her, the way her lips parted and breathed out her name. 

She kissed down her torso, licking the faint lines of her abs, playfully dipping her tongue into the older girl’s navel and swirling it around. She mapped every inch of Nicole’s belly and ribs with her tongue and lips, and sometimes her teeth. She pressed hot, wet kisses along the slightest swell of her belly, letting her tongue lave over every speckle of skin. She kissed each tiny freckle, marveling at the soft silk of her skin. 

She had managed to wiggle her way between Nicole’s legs, and she slid her arms under her thighs to palm the bottom of her hips and pull her closer to her mouth. She grinned at tickle at the top of her chest from the coarse, russet hair of Nicole’s sex. She nibbled along the slight vee of her abdomen, worrying the flesh with her teeth and then sucking on it gently to soothe the little indents she’d left behind. 

Nicole lay there, trying not to pant too hard, one hand was fisted in the sheets as she tried to clear her mind. But every press of Waverly’s lips, every wet slither of her tongue was causing her mind to fog, and she rubbed her hand over her face, gasping at the faint smell that still clung to her fingers. She immediately popped them into her mouth, humming as she licked the dried residue of Waverly’s cum from her fingers. She was so distracted, that she almost didn’t register the faint stirring in her neatly trimmed curls, but the moment she realized she could feel Waverly’s breath, panic seized her chest, and she immediately drew her legs up slightly, bumping Waverly’s face. 

Waverly grabbed hold of Nicole’s hips and held them down, not sure what had just happened, but she rubbed her thumbs lightly over the girl’s hip bones as she looked up into wide, worried brown eyes. 

“Nic? What’s wrong?” 

Nicole gulped as she stared between her legs at Waverly. She wanted nothing more than to feel Waverly’s hot mouth on her, but more than that she wanted Waverly to want it just as much. 

“You don’t have to….I don’t expect you to…” she muttered hoarsely. She reached down and squeezed Waverly’s shoulder gently, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, but her face was hot, and her throat dry. Her body twitched with every warm breath that splashed across her hip bones. 

Waverly stilled for a moment, her lips hovering over the hip bone she had just been kissing; and she felt the first fissure of fear that maybe she wasn’t good enough, that Nicole didn’t want her to do this for her, just like in her heat. 

She swallowed harshly, berating herself at her doubt, and she took a chance and pressed her lips against the delectable curve of the Alpha’s hip bone, but this time she opened her mouth slightly and flicked her tongue out, tracing the curves and dips. She hummed when the slightest trace of salt and cinnamon hit her tongue, and she shifted to bring her other hand to the opposite hip bone. She caressed the sensitive skin with her thumb, enjoying the way the older girl shivered under her mouth and hands. 

“I want this,” she murmured as she licked the inside of her hip bones, slowly making her way down. She brushed her lips against the tiny curls. “I love you.” She stuck her tongue out and brushed it through the curls, pressing down with her shoulders, forcing Nicole to make room for her. 

“I want to touch you.” She looked up and blushed a little when her eyes met Nicole’s. “I want to taste you,” she whispered. She waited half a beat and then Nicole’s head crashed back into the pillow with a whimper, and she opened her legs wider. Waverly grinned in triumph and shimmied down a little more, so she could see better. 

She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves a little. She really had no idea what she was doing. She wasn’t even entirely sure what Nicole had done to her, other than she had used her mouth and fingers. But she was determined to figure it out. She brought one hand down, and gently touched the curls. It was obvious that Nicole kept the hair trimmed, and she maintained a bikini line. 

She couldn’t resist and her tongue darted out and traced along her bikini line. She marveled at the smooth skin beneath her tongue, different from the skin on her neck and belly. She laved it with her tongue, sucking lightly on the skin, being carefully not to bruise it. The skin was thinner and more sensitive, and she was rewarded with a whine from Nicole and a slight lift of her hips. 

She brought both hands down, and used her forearms to create a wedge between Nicole’s legs, and she carefully parted Nicole’s folds with her fingers. Her mouth dropped open a little as she stared at the little furled inner lips, the small clit just barely peeking out from under its hood. Her sex was a beautiful shade of deep pink, and for some reason it reminded her of the cotton candy at the fair. She wondered if it tasted as sweet, if Nicole would also melt in her mouth. 

She reached out with one finger and lightly tapped Nicole’s clit, and the girl bucked her hips. She bit her lip, tempted to do it again, but instead she chose to gently trace the moist flesh in front of her, letting her finger dip along each curve, until she reached her entrance. She stared at it for a moment, noticing the wet sheen around the opening. She traced it with her finger, gathering the gloss on her fingertip. She brought it up to her lips, and licked, her eyes widening in surprise. She tasted delicate and fresh, the barest hint of salt edging the taste. 

Nicole lay there, willing herself to relax. She wasn’t surprised that Waverly was taking her time to explore her. On one hand, she was glad that Waverly wasn’t rushing herself, but at the same time she felt slightly anxious. What if Waverly didn’t like what she saw? What if she didn’t like how she smelled or tasted? Oh god! She should have shaved more! She groaned in distress, then clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. She hadn’t meant to let it slip out, she and cursed under her breath, and then she felt a small hand rub her belly. 

“Shhhhh, baby, it’s ok. I’ll take care of you,” murmured Waverly as she rubbed her lover’s belly soothingly. She stared intently at Nicole’s sex, not entirely sure how to go about doing what she wanted, but she decided she might as well just do it.  She stared intently at Nicole’s sex, unsure how to proceed. When the Alpha had been in rut it had been familiar, easier but so much better than with Champ. She dipped her head to hide a small smirk, not wanting Nicole to misunderstand. She took a deep, shaky breath and Nicole’s arousal was suddenly filling her head. Waverly didn’t realize she had leant forward to press a kiss on her lover’s mound until she felt the scent become taste on her tongue. 

Nicole relaxed slightly and then yelped when she suddenly felt Waverly’s mouth on her. She hadn’t expected the girl to suddenly dive in, but her yelp was quickly followed by a moan. And she raised her hips up instinctively wanting to feel more of Waverly’s mouth where she needed her. 

Waverly wasn’t entirely sure how it was going, but the moan had been promising. She licked all over Nicole’s sex, not really concentrating on one spot. She tried firming her tongue and licking firmly up her sex, between her lips, and she tried kissing her clit, none of which drew another moan from Nicole. She pulled back a little, staring intently at Nicole’s sex, her brow furrowed in concentration. She leaned in, and this time, she lightly licked Nicole’s clit, and Nicole’s hips jerked. She grinned and did it again, and then drew it into her mouth, gently sucking on it. 

Nicole groaned at the hot pressure on her clit and her thighs closed instinctively. She couldn’t take it anymore, and she reached down and grabbed Waverly’s shoulder, “t-too sensitive, baby.” She immediately felt Waverly’s tongue retreat, and immediately missed it. 

Waverly sighed, feeling tears bite at her eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“No, baby, you’re doing fine! I just tend to get really sensitive there.” Nicole chewed on her lip for a moment. “It helps me, if you just build up to it. Like circle my clit with your tongue and only suck on it once in a while.” She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, and she cursed herself for not talking to Waverly about this first. 

“Ok,” Waverly nodded her head sharply, “Ok, I can do that.” She looked up at Nicole, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly worried. “You’ll tell me, right? You’ll tell me what feels good? I mean, I’ll get it right.” She ducked her head, “I just might need you to help me,” she mumbled. 

Nicole sat up, reaching down with both hands and grasping Waverly’s shoulders to pull her up and into her lap. She wrapped both her arms around Waverly and kissed her. “I love you, and you aren’t doing anything wrong.” She blushed a little, “I like how your mouth feels against me.”

Waverly grinned, slightly mollified. She was a beginner, but she was used to doing research and teaching herself how to accomplish almost any task. She pushed Nicole back on the bed again, and hovered over her for a moment, her hand palming one breast. “Practice makes perfect, right? And you know me...I never quit.” She winked at Nicole as the red-head groaned and nodded eagerly. 

Waverly crawled back between her girlfriend’s legs, her confidence restored somewhat. She kissed the insides of her thighs, and once she was nestled between her thighs again, she dipped her tongue back between her folds. She hummed as she carefully outlined Nicole’s sex with the tip of her tongue and then retraced applying more pressure and pressing more of her tongue against Nicole. She alternated between light and firm touches, and she was gratified when Nicole started moving her hips and panting. 

She sucked Nicole’s clit in her mouth, circling it with the tip of her tongue, careful not to exert too much pressure. She flicked her tongue against it, and licked underneath her clit, humming when she felt it swell against her tongue. She released it and then blew against it, smiling when Nicole squirmed and muttered her name. She kissed the tip, before sliding her tongue back down her sex, circling Nicole’s entrance. Her taste was a little thicker and stronger here, and Waverly knew she could easily get used to it. She pressed her face harder against Nicole, not quite able to taste her like she wanted. 

She pulled back, sitting up quickly, shushing a confused Nicole. She reached over her and grabbed a pillow. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Nicole, “Lift.” She chuckled at how eagerly Nicole lifted her hips, her brown eyes pleading with Waverly to continue. 

Waverly settled Nicole’s hips back on the pillow, pleased at the bit of incline it gave her. She settled between her legs again, and immediately dipped her tongue into Nicole’s entrance, not wanting to delay any more. She pressed her tongue in as far as it would go, and she groaned when Nicole clenched around her tongue. She hadn’t been expecting it to feel so wet and smooth against her tongue. And she suddenly understood why Alphas were obsessed with it. She would be too if she had a cock. She swirled her tongue around, gathering Nicole’s heavy taste on her tongue. She slowly fucked her with her tongue, thrusting as deep as she could go. 

Nicole groaned at the feel of Waverly’s tongue inside of her. She desperately wanted it to reach deeper, to feel it rub against her walls. She whimpered, feeling her body heat up, and she could feel the sweat pooling at her lower back as she squirmed and pumped her hips. “Fingers. Inside.” She managed to gasp as she fisted the sheets and jerked her hips. 

She almost cried when she felt Waverly slide a finger inside an inch at a time, pulling out and pushing in a little further each time. It felt so good, and she could feel her body automatically pulling Waverly inside. She whimpered as the breath stuttered in her chest when she felt Waverly’s hot mouth close around her clit. She almost screamed as Waverly picked up speed, thrusting harder and deeper into her, while she suckled her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching faster than she was prepared for, and the heat in her belly pooled and then flooded over into her pelvis, and she felt the heat sear up her spine as she moaned Waverly’s name. 

Her muscles tightened and her toes curled as the pleasure washed over her in waves. She could vaguely hear Waverly calling her name, but she simply whimpered and enjoyed the aftershocks that stretched her muscles and heated her bones. When she finally floated back down from her high, she landed gently in Waverly’s arms. She turned her face into Waverly’s neck, drawing in her soothing scent. Her limbs were splayed out on the bed like a recklessly abandoned ragdoll, and she could feel the sweat on her skin starting to dry. But she was too tired to move, and she mumbled incoherently in Waverly’s neck. 

She felt covers being pulled up over her, and she rolled on to her side at the insistence of demanding but gentle hands. And she relaxed fully when slim arms wrapped around her waist, and she greeted Morpheus wrapped up in the arms of Waverly Earp. 

**************************************************************

Nicole blinked awake slowly, face half-buried in her pillow and Waverly’s scent. A pleasant soreness suffused her limbs and she stretched with a yawn and a little content huff.

She became aware that the space next to her was full of lingering heat, but no Waverly and a small frown formed between her eyebrows. She grabbed blindly for her phone to check the time, not really wanting to move much. The quiet rustling that came from the kitchen had the effect of ice cubes down her back. She startled upright, phone forgotten and her fingers curled around the worn, reassuring butt of the gun she kept slung in a holster next to the bed.

Nicole took a deep breath, steadying herself. She could not smell anything out of the ordinary, but there was so much weird in Purgatory, she did not completely trust her senses. 

The Alpha in her was on full-alert, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the growl that threatened to spill from her mouth.

Silently, unconcerned with her nakedness, she padded to the bedroom door. It was ajar and Nicole clearly remembered shutting it behind them. Waverly had probably just gotten up to go to the bathroom, but the thought did nothing to still the thunder of blood in her ears. The night had been troubled for the Omega, plagued by nightmares.

She had screamed at one point, shaking awake with heart-wrenching sobs. Nicole had pulled her into her arms and offered what comfort she could, but Waverly had been tightlipped about her dreams. She had urged Nicole to go back to sleep, kissed her gently and curled up against her side.

As she pushed the door all the way open with the gun’s muzzle, Nicole berated herself- she should have insisted - delicately of course - and maybe Waverly would have confided in her. She padded down the hallway, careful to avoid the creaky spots on the floor. She should probably fix those too. She added the thought to her mental bucket list, under “repair the porch.”

When she got to the kitchen entrance, Nicole braced her shoulders against the wall just outside, then swung around and lifted the gun in one fluid motion. Her instructors back at the Police Academy would have been proud. She promptly lowered the gun to the ground with an abashed expression.

“I don’t think my cooking is good enough to kill for, Nic.”

Waverly turned from the stove, brandishing a greasy spatula. Nicole’s heart did a curious flip when she noticed the other girl was wearing one of her shirts. It fit more like a nightgown on her small frame.

Waverly felt a small smile creep up at the corner of her mouth when the Alpha tried to hide the gun behind her back without meeting her eyes, “although I have to admit, having an armed naked woman sneak up on me is kinda hot.”

“I thought...I mean…You look good in my shirt. Wonderful actually.”

“You just like that I will have your smell on me.” Waverly’s smile widened to a smirk.

“Yeah...No! Wait! It’s not like I want to mark you or…or,” she trailed off, realizing she had done nothing but blabber since she had entered the room.

Waverly set the spatula down on an empty plate and strode up to her, taking the gun from uncertain fingers and clicking the safety on before putting it on the table. She reached for Nicole’s hands and guided the Alpha’s arms around her waist. Nicole could not help but bury her nose in Waverly’s chestnut hair, inhaling deeply. 

She let the fresh scent of mint soothe away the embarrassment. The sweetness of clover ghosted down her spine like a stolen caress and the warmth of Waverly’s hidden fires gave tinder to her heart.  

“I should put on something,” she mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Waverly’s head. She felt it shake in denial.

“You are perfect as you are.” Waverly’s hands discovered new paths on her lower back and Nicole shivered. Suddenly a acrid tone of smoke made her sneeze, and Waverly pulled back with a panicked yelp.

“My eggs!” She ran up to the stove, grabbing the hissing pan with a mitten and averting the impending catastrophe. 

Nicole took the unexpected opportunity to duck out of the kitchen and rush back to the bedroom. By the time she made her way back, struggling into the first t-shirt she could grab, Waverly had put the pan under running water. She was scrubbing it furiously

“What time is it anyway?” Nicole rubbed the last shreds of sleep from her eyes and tried to hide a yawn.

“3 a.m.” Waverly mumbled without turning. She dropped the pan into the sink with a loud  _ clang _ as a small sob escaped her, “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured maybe something to eat….and….and now I think I ruined your pan and….” Her shoulders shook and she started crying, hands clutching at the counter.

Waverly’s small frame shook with violent sobs and she bit on her lower lip so hard she drew blood. She wanted to keep the ugly sounds she was making locked inside, but they still filled the kitchen.

She kept her back to Nicole, who was probably thinking her weak for breaking down twice in the space of a night. She had tried to not wake Nicole because of her stupid fears, and then when her girlfriend had appeared in the kitchen she had hidden behind silly jokes. 

She had failed, the Alpha’s closeness widening the cracks in the walls she had hastily built for herself. Then she had crumbled.

Nicole’s heart hurt to see the Omega so distraught. She stepped forward and gently tugged on the back of Waverly’s borrowed shirt, pulling her into an embrace. Her hands clasped around the girl’s waist and her Alpha started a low, soothing rumble that made her chest vibrate. 

Waverly’s scent seemed diluted by her tears, but slowly as Nicole pushed her own pheromones to wrap around the shaking girl, she felt her relax back into her chest. She ran her hands up to the brunette’s shoulders and squeezed lightly, making Waverly turn to face her. 

She thumbed the girl’s tears away tenderly, then dipped her head down and placed a playful kiss between her eyes. She did not care that Waverly’s eyes were red and her nose runny. She was beautiful. She would always be beautiful to Nicole.

Waverly had refused to talk about her back-from-the-dead sister so far, and Nicole had not pushed. She ached to know and, if possible, share the burden, yet she was conscious that Waverly could feel forced to share because of Nicole being an Alpha. 

Nicole wanted nothing more than to be her mate, but for that to happen they needed to stay on equal ground. She looked at the other Alphas in Purgatory with disgust and certainly did not want to end up acting like one of them, thinking she could order her Omega around. Maybe she should just try and take Waverly’s mind off things for a little while.

She cleared her throat, as her mind settled on a plan and their eyes met.

“Uhm…” the redhead chewed on her lip, “if you can’t sleep maybe we could watch something? I have DVRd that show you like,” Nicole muttered with a blush. “I wanted to watch it so I could talk about it with you.” God, her face must be on fire.

“The 100? I have not seen this week’s episode yet!” Waverly’s eyes lit up with excitement and she scrubbed the last tears away, before giving Nicole a wicked smirk, “so is this like...Netflix and chill?”

“What?” Nicole spluttered, nearing the point of self combustion with embarrassment, “that’s  not what I meant! I’m not… I mean, I know you aren’t feeling well...I’m not...” Her jaw screwed shut just in time. 

_ I am not the boy-man. _

“Hey,” Waverly reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, “I am sorry. That was a bit mean.” She pulled and Nicole let herself be led to the couch, “I’d love to watch it with you,” Waverly dropped her gaze, a splash of pink gracing her cheeks, “very much actually.”

But Waverly couldn’t resist, and blushing slightly, she leaned up whispering in her ear, “I can’t wait for my next heat.” 

“Why, my fingers aren’t enough for you?”

“Silly.” She reached down, playfully squeezing Nicole’s mound, making the Alpha growl. “I just really wanna see your cock  grow.” She licked the underside of Nicole’s chin, “I want to taste it.” She chuckled at the flabbergasted look on Nicole’s face, patted her lover on the butt, and curled up on the couch, holding her arms out for Nicole. 

After a few moments of wiggling and rearranging of limbs, they were finally settled with Waverly cuddled against Nicole’s side, letting out a soft hum at the heat of her body while the Alpha pulled up the show on her TV. The younger girl tucked her feet under herself and turned her attention to the screen. As the minutes went by the tightness in her limbs eased. The nervousness that had hounded her at the Homestead ebbed away as if melted by Nicole’s closeness. A smile lit up her eyes when she felt Nicole’s gentle fingers tangle in her hair, stroking her head as they sat together.

Nicole was torn between glancing at the screen and staring at Waverly’s rapt face as she followed her favorite show. She herself was not much into tv shows in general. Between endless work shifts  and trying to spend as much of the remaining time with Waverly, she did not have the luxury to sit her ass in front of the tv for hours. She knew Waverly was absolutely crazy about this particular show, but she felt there was enough weird going on in Purgatory without adding a futuristic dystopia and a power-thirsty A.I. to the mix. Still she gave herself a mental high five for coming up with the idea. The distraction was obviously helping.

Waverly’s sudden intake of breath drew her attention back to the screen. Two girls that Waverly had told her were leaders of rival clans were standing face to face in an empty room. What had prompted her girlfriend’s reaction was the brunette...Lexa? kneeling in front of the blonde.

Waverly grabbed for the remote sitting on Nicole’s lap and turned up the volume.

“ _ I swear fealty to you Klark kom Skaikru _ , _ ”  _ Waverly squealed and bounced on the couch,  _ “I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people.”  _ Waverly’s eyes were shining with the excitement. Nicole didn’t understand what was going on much - she was not even remotely caught up with the episodes - but she smiled, content to share in something that made her girlfriend so obviously happy.

“They are practically married!” Waverly drawled out the words, tongue still tied up slightly by the alcohol. She sighed happily, "You don't understand, Nic, this..." she waved animatedly at the screen..."this is everything! I mean...she's Heda, Nic!" She smiled dreamily at the screen, "Heda bows to no one, but she bows to Clarke, the only star that matters in the galaxy."  


On impulse Nicole stood.

She recovered the remote and paused the recording, then turned to face the couch, a serious expression on her face. Her heart was thumping wildly and she swallowed thickly, hoping her voice would not desert her. She slowly went down on one knee and put a trembling hand on the couch to steady herself.

“Nic? What are you doing?” Waverly sounded breathless, her scent milling in uncertainty.  

The only answer she received was the warmth of Nicole’s hands wrapping around one of hers. Fierceness and love warred in the Alpha’s hazel eyes and Waverly’s body emptied of breath, the whirlwind of her thoughts suddenly silent. 

“I swear fealty to you Waverly Earp,” she felt like giggling, except Nicole’s voice was deadly serious “I know…” The Alpha paused, ordering her thoughts, “the thing is that I don’t. I don’t know what is going on with your family, but I do know there is something weird about this town.” Nicole’s thumb traced her knuckles gently, “but whatever it is, I swear to protect you and yours, to treat your needs as my own. You are all that I want today, tomorrow, and into the next life.”

Waverly’s mouth slowly dropped open.

“Nic..” She swallowed, mind reeling with Nicole’s words and the intensity of her gaze.

“I want to be your mate, Waverly” the Alpha blurted before she could find something to say, “unless you don’t want me?” Nicole’s eyes suddenly shone with tears and she whined softly as her hands shook.

“Yes!” Waverly cried out amid tears of her own. She had never been so sure about something in her entire life. She flung her arms around Nicole’s neck and flung herself into the Alpha’s body. Her Alpha. Nicole wanted to be hers. 

They crashed on the floor in a tangle, laughing and crying and exchanged sloppy kisses that left them both breathless. 

“A hundred times yes!” Waverly said against the crook of Nicole’s neck when she could talk again. She felt like she was falling, flying, weightless. And maybe for the first time in her life, there was no room for fear in her heart.

******************************************************

Purgatory had changed quite a bit, but she did not mind for the most part. She sure missed the shootings at the saloon or the occasional hanging, but she was glad the smell of horse droppings was gone. Constance had learned to tread carefully however, as the curbs were littered with dog shit. Her first visit to town had cost her a nice pair of Pradas. She had personally pried the shoes off the feet of a dead girl who had had the gall to call her an  _ old bitch _ . 

She could not disagree with the bitch part, but had taken exception to being called old. She felt very similar to expensive wine, she acquired…. _ flavor _ as she aged. 

Constance turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, patting the hood fondly as she walked towards the local 7-11.

That was one thing of modern times she loved. Cars, especially bright pink ones. It was a color that in this age spoke of giggling girls playing house, innocence and pigtails, as far removed from the worship of ancient Gods in the dark as was...inhumanly possible.

Besides, Constance was nothing if not adaptable. 

The doorbell jingled as she entered the store, but the cashier was too busy texting to do more than grunt a good morning in her general direction. Rude.

The witch would hex him, but the lack of morning coffee left her slightly unmotivated. 

On the other hand, Constance Clootie was nothing if not petty. She picked up and misplaced several items as she made her way to the magazine racks. 

They were placed against a wall-long glass window and she could people watch as she browsed them. It was one of her favorite spots, and she liked to read for a bit before she bought anything. Well, she mentally amended with a shrug, she never really paid for stuff so bought was not the right term.

“Ah.” A contented sigh escaped her lips as she found the latest issue of Vogue and flipped it open avidly. She went straight to the fall fashion special, but to her great disappointment human flesh coats were not in season. 

Again.

She sighed, thinking with longing to the beautiful knee length trench-coat her late husband had gifted her on a moonless night. He had skinned the mortals himself, and summoned a jinn to stitch the garment together.   

Constance sighed again, mournfully this time, and moved onto the next article. She huffed annoyed as she paged through pictures of some Debnam-something actress. 

Television was one thing of the current times she could not quite wrap her head around. Why were people so invested in TV shows for example, when they could just go out and kill someone themselves? Although she had to admit she did like the news.

It was kind of ironic really that the Earp girl was making such an effort to keep the revenants inside the triangle when humans could be as bad to each other.

She chuckled darkly and closed the magazine, tucking it under her arm. As she browsed the shelves for something else, she caught a glimpse of the street beyond and gasped, taking an involuntary step back.

Her eyes followed Wynonna Earp as she went into the bakery on the other side of the road. 

What had Constance fretting was not that gun-toting nuisance, but rather the older girl tagging along.

Now,  _ that _ could be trouble.

Constance watched as they emerged from the store a few minutes later, stuffing their 

mouths with fresh donuts. Willa Earp had not changed much since she had seen her last.

What did the youngsters say, now? Oh, yeah.

“Fuck.”

She was too far away to judge how much of her spell still clung to the girl, but she knew the more time she spent with the other Earps the more likely it would be for her to remember everything.

She could not afford more delays, not when her boys were almost complete. And for that she needed Bobo Del Rey in her pocket. If he saw the girl skipping happily around town Constance would lose her leverage. Her whole plan had hinged on pretending to know where Willa was. She had bartered without the actual object so to speak.

Frankly she has just opened the little bird’s cage and set her free after she had wiped her memory. In hindsight she should probably have thought about it a bit more carefully. Kept her in a basement like one of those fictional serial-killers perhaps.

She had to come up with a plan and fast. There was this one idea she had been toying with for a time, but perhaps she should trial it first. Cause some chaos and turn it to her advantage. Someone could be persuaded to kidnap that bothersome young woman again, or better yet kill her and bury the body somewhere dark and easily forgotten.

Constance grabbed the rest of her magazines and left the store in a hurry. She gave one distracted frown at the cashier protesting she had to pay, and muttered a curse that left him gasping for air as his throat was squeezed by an invisible hand.

The Stone Witch never paid for  _ anything _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did we do good? :) Stay tuned for more installments! One of the installments is actually going to be multi-chapters and longer, so it might take a bit before it's up.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya...what did you think? Sex in next chapter!


End file.
